


Baby, We Spoon Like Nobody Else

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-COHF, Post-Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec have left their son with Isabelle, and had every plan for an exciting night out. However, no amount of planning can really change the appeal of curling up and doing nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We Spoon Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Lucas (awildking on Tumblr). Happy birthday, man, you're the best.

Alec jammed his key back into the lock.It stubbornly resisted, for a minute, making him wriggle and fight it. Brow furrowed, he pulled the thing from the lock and punched it through, giving it more force. The only avail it affording him, of course, was jamming his own fingers against the door, bringing him to bitterly draw his hand back and try to shake the pain.  Behind him, the wind whipped at the back of his head, and seemed to mock him with the chill it gave the back of his neck. Finally, after turning the key one way, then the other, then going so slow he was sure it had taken an hour just the turn it, he got the door open. 

For a man capable of killing things quite literally taken from the deepest cracks of Hell with his eyes closed, Alec had relatively little luck with the door of his shared flat in Brooklyn. He wondered, quite often, if the place were intentionally trying to keep him out.

“Alec?” Came a voice from the bedroom. “Was that you out there?” Magnus emerged from the hallway, still fixing his tie, while everything else about his appearance was immaculate--his hair, perfect as usual, his jacket crisp, studded and free of cat hair, unlike Alec’s own neglected lapel, which he took a moment to try and pick off now.

“Yeah. Lock was being stubborn,” he rolled his eyes, and his fiance gave him a moment’s loving chiding. “Anyway, Izzy said we could have all night if we liked.” He paused, figuring his sister’s phrasing should speak for itself. “Well, actually, she told me she was ‘kidnapping our Minion for the evening,’ and we can retrieve him tomorrow morning.”

“That’s both sweet, and vaguely disturbing,” Magnus seemed impressed. 

“That’s Isabelle,” Alec shrugged. He took a few steps forward, and kissed Magnus, just once on the mouth. Rather, he had meant it to be brief, a fleeting little kiss ‘Hello.’ It had only to be a moment, though, before Magnus gave him a kiss, just barely longer, of his own. The second one lingered on Alec’s lips when it ended, and left him entirely without content to have it be over.  He kissed Magnus again, on his own, and Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus's waist, hands meeting around the silky blazer covering his lover's back.

"Mmmm," Magnus finally pulled away, slow, and with another, final peck to Alec's lips. By now, Alec had little else on his mind but his fiance's mouth, and he could feel himself scowling a bit as it ended. "Where should we go tonight?" He asked. 

"Didn't you get reservations somewhere?" Alec tipped his head back, and felt a small tinge of worry. This had become a nasty habit of theirs; forgetting to make reservations at absolutely anywhere. One most occasions, it meant waiting a while for a table, or it meant getting one that was a little less luxurious than they'd set out for. But what happened, on one memorable occasion, had resulted in them being forced out into the rain, because they'd picked a place booked for the whole night at the last minute. Valentine's Day Kisses made in the rain were nothing to complain about, but a soggy subway ride him had been.

"We never decided on what we were going to do," Magnus explained, His arms rested softly on Alec's shoulders, and joined together around his neck. The wind, outside, rapped a tree branch against the window, and it's snaking fingers clawed, as if the tree, too, wanting to get in from the dreary Friday. "The weather's disgusting, though. I can't imagine anywhere will be too busy."

Alec had to admit that neither of them had any idea, in finality, of where to go. Even for a night themselves set weeks ago, there had been something so daunting about deciding what _exactly,_ they'd be doing all evening.  There had been ideas, but they'd all been spoken into swallowing air with no real force behind it. 'We could go here' spoken mainly because, in theory, nothing prevented them from going to this place of the next, but nothing really to draw them there. 

He frowned. "We may as well sit down, we're not leaving yet." He tugged softly on Magnus's waist, leading him over to the couch. "We've got all night, anyway." Somewhere, in the Institute, their son was being fussed over by anywhere between one and six enthusiastic people, and tomorrow morning was distant enough to afford a late dinner. 

Magnus sat next to him, and he leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. His hair tickled Alec's neck, made him suppress a squirm and a noise of surprise that was entirely too embarrassing to make aloud. "It's Friday, anywhere will be open." Magnus supplied.

"That narrows our choices down to... everywhere," Alec laughed, and kissed his nose. "You're not helping." He squeezed him gently, before he resumed staring at the wall--a universal refuge of the clueless, Alec had always thought. Outside, the weather seemed to be growing less and less content. A low, growling thunder sounded itself, with a faroff flash beside it, and the tree, now soaked, groaned at the window again, for safety.

"I wasn't going to lie to you, baby," Magnus wrinkled his nose. "If you like, I could choose a few places at random and tell you, 'Alec, these are now completely, entirely out of the question. In fact, they don't even exist.' Would that make you happy?"

"Hush," Alec prodded him, gently. Magnus nuzzled his neck, making a sound of amusement. Thunder growled again, and even thought it was still obviously faraway, he felt it as though the pressure of the storm was pressing on him, keeping him in place with no chance of movement. "It's storming, now." He frowned, turning his gaze to the sky. It was barely seven, but the world outside could have lied, and convinced Alec that it was half-past ten, easily. 

"If you glare at it, it might go away, Alec." Magnus teased again, and this time, Alec did crack a smile. A moment passed, and both of them slumped down on the couch some. "Though I see your point. We'll be sopping wet, just by the walk from the subway." Magnus had, over the years, become aware of Alec's peculiar aversion to umbrellas, and had largely quit bothering with them, himself by now. 

"Want to wait a bit?" The suggestion had been sitting at the back of Alec's throat since the first thunder crack; maybe even before it. "See if the storm lets up before we go out." That could buy them sometime to pick a place to eat. More importantly, though, it got them even more time to just lay nestled, like this.

"Hmmm," Magnus tapped his chin with a finger, before nodding, breath warm against Alec's neck. "Why not?" He stretched himself out, spilling off the couch some.

"Magnus," Alec raised his hands up as Magnus dripped onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

Magnus yawned, looking more cat-like than normal, as he adjusting himself. "Getting comfortable." He said, as though it were the most reasonable thing in the world. For a moment, Magnus stretched out again, finishing the yawn and nearly whacking Alec in the face with an awkward, runaway arm. Finally, he wriggled himself into a position with Alec's lap as a pillow, and himself stretched out on the couch. "Am I bothering you too much, Sweet Cheeks?"

" _Angel_ , Magnus," he cringed for a moment, at the nickname, before stroking his fiance's hair with his fingers. "No," He leaned down, giving Magnus a peck on the lips. "This is fine."

"Good." Magnus seemed pleased, and rather unmovable, though Alec knew he would have, had he been too much of a nuisance. "Is there anything decent on TV?"

"I would know this... how?" Alec smiled a bit. He'd become familiar with movies, to an extent, and even moreso with books, and practically always hearing music, since moving in with Magnus. The television, however, remained an object of mystery to Alec, something he was content to let Magnus handle. As far as Alec knew, most days, there were no other shows on television besides _Project Runway, What Not To Wear, America's Next Top Model, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

"Fair point." Magnus summoned the remote, and flipped channels absently for a while, finally settling on something with more pastels than Alec had ever seen in one place. " _A-ha_ ," He said, with a moment's satisfaction, as the three girls on the screen aimed their croquet balls at the head of one in the ground. "Perfect. Have I shown you this one, Alec?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't think so." Even so, the girl in the ground, the poor croquet victim on, had a face Alec might have sworn he'd seen before. "No. Wait a second." It was the eyes, the nose, he recognized, but the hair was different. "I'm going to sound really stupid. Was that the girl from the weird movie we watched last month?" Magnus looked as though that gave him absolutely nothing to do on. "Um. Edward Scissorhands?"

"Magnus beamed, when he got it out. "Actually, yes." He sat up for a moment, to kiss him on the forehead. "This one's _Heathers_. But you're right, that _is_ the same girl."

Alec felt pleased with himself.  "Is this a movie, to a show?" He couldn't gauge it. The music, paired with the title might have been a theme song. Alec was still bad with these.

"It'a a movie, love. And it's just started." There was a beat. "But we can go out afterwards." Alec wondered how long 'afterwards' was even beginning to mean, but with a visible crack of lightning now splitting the sky, he didn't mind, however long it was going to end up taking.

Alec shifted Magnus off his lap, "Sorry," he mumbled. "Magnus, can you move over? I want to lie down, too." 

Magnus obliged, and he snuggled up behind him, flush against his body. Magnus snapped his fingers, then, and a peach afghan was covering them both as the woman Alec recognized stood in a cafeteria unpleasant enough to make Alec wonder just what was wrong with mundane schools.

About halfway through, Alec's stomach was growling, but he was too comfy and interested to move. Three people, after all, had already died, and Alec found himself hoping nephilim fathers would eventually feel comfortable proclaiming love for a Dead, Gay Son.

"Alec, baby?" Magnus looked up. "I'm about to suggest something really annoying."

"Go on?" He couldn't imagine being annoyed at Magnus or anything right now, so the whole sentence seemed absurd.

"We can go out any time. But how often do we get to be alone, with a movie and Chinese food anymore?" He raised an arched brow. In that moment, Magnus had never had a better idea. 

"I'll go get the phone." He offered.

Magnus just shook his head, snapping his fingers and Alec's phone sailed into his hand. "No need."


End file.
